


Working Girl

by zenalite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Butt Slapping, Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: After losing her job at the admiralty, Tali'Zorah feels lost and in need of something to do. While acting as Shepard's housewife is good for their relationship, she can't help but feel there must be more she could do given the threat they're facing. There's one man that could give her a job: Gerrel; but he won't do it unless she proves herself first...Anonymous commission





	Working Girl

Tali woke up early and did everything she could think of to help Shepard prepare before he left for work, if one could call working to save the galaxy a job. 

“Thanks for all this,” he said, jerking his head towards the unfinished breakfast on the table. “I appreciate it.” His hands came down to cup her firm ass one last time as they embraced. 

The Quarian laughed shyly. Even now, after going through so much together, the physical affection seemed strange and unfamiliar. How could she accept that the most wonderful man in the galaxy loved her and wanted her? “I’m happy to help.”

“I’ll try to get back soon,” he said. “You know, it’s not so bad that you got kicked out. I feel better knowing you’re safe and sound at home rather than out there.” 

She nodded meekly. “T-Thank you, Shepard.” 

He winked and headed out, leaving her with a heavy heart. On the screen by the door he could see Garrus and Liara in wait and Shepard walking over to join them.  _ And I’m stuck in here… _

Tali sighed and leaned against the wall hopelessly. She considered many outcomes for herself as time went on, but being disqualified from action had not one of them. If she couldn't serve as she was used to, she still needed to do  _ something _ . This life of a glorified housewife would not work for her, and was practically absurd when they were on the brink of a fight for the very survival of sentient life. 

_ I need to help as well _ . She couldn't ask more of Shepard than she already did, and certainly not to compromise his own position by reinstating her by force against the wishes of everyone else. No, what she needed was the acceptance of a person that had nothing to lose by bringing her in, one with no reputation at stake but with enough power to make her hard work worthwhile. 

Tali knew just such a man, though she wasn’t sure how helpful he would be…

 

//

 

“Tali’Zorah,” said Gerrel. “An unexpected visit, to be sure. It’s come to my attention that you’ve lost your position at the admiralty. An unfortunate thing to hear.” There was no real concern in his voice, let alone any warmth. Gerrel simply remained seated and watched her as she waited demurely before his desk. 

“You’re correct, admiral. Though, I wondering if I could be of any help to you.” 

“Help?” Gerrel snorted and shook his head. “You think I would let you come here to spy on me for Shepard?”

“That’s not--” 

“Do not mistake my relationship with your father to any that I share with you.”

This was going worse than she imagined. Tali could tell from his body movements that he was moments away from dismissing her and wondered what to say. “Shepard hasn’t sent me here. I swear it. He doesn’t even know that I’m here.” 

At last, she piqued Gerrel’s attention. “Is that so?” 

“I would rather not get him involved in this.” 

The old Quarian nodded. “Understandable. Nevertheless, I see no possible use for you.”

“I’m not asking to return to a similar position as before…” said Tali pleadingly. “I am willing to work my way up and prove my worth. So long as--”

“Yes?”

“So long as it’s worth the effort.” 

Gerrel stood up and came to look her over, his eyes going up and down her body behind his mask. “I can think of one position for you, though you’ll need to prove yourself first of all.”

A wave of relief washed over Tali. Was he really going to give her a chance? “Of course…” 

“Due to some unexpected troubles, our funds have been limited of late, and I’m need of a person of your… skills to help me make it back. However, it’s not an easy job.”

“I can do it,” said Tali eagerly. “No matter what it takes.”

“Yes, well… As I said I would like for you to prove yourself to me first. You said that you came to me behind Shepard’s back. Prove it.” 

“I… How can I prove that?” 

“By kneeling.” 

Kneeling… What did that mean? Literally? Did Gerrel seriously want her to kneel before him? Tali stood there awkwardly for a few moments wondering what to do. She wasn’t exactly in a position to turn him down no matter how absurd his requests.  _ I guess if I have to…  _

Slowly, she bent down and knelt before him, lowering her head in supplication. 

“Very good,” said Gerrel. “Now, give me your hand.”  

This time she did as told without hesitation, and let him take her hand in his. She could feel her fingers squeezing hers through the layers of the exosuit… and then her palm as it brushed against something hard. It throbbed.  _ His!… _

Tali recoiled in shock and jumped to her feet, running back against the wall. “What are you doing?!” she cried.

“I told you, I need you to prove yourself. What better way to prove that your man didn’t send you here than by allowing me to use you for one time?” 

“No, I can’t…” 

Gerrel nodded curtly and angled his arm towards the door. “Then you are free to leave.” 

He sat back down, while Tali stood there for a few moments, trying to process what had happened. He made her touch his cock. Was he mad? He was as old as her father and… She was with Shepard, and he knew that as well. If she said a word to Shepard about this, he would come and blow Gerrel’s head off. 

“Tali’Zorah,” said Gerrel coolly. “Unless you wish to continue, please exit my office.” 

 

// 

 

The rudeness displayed by Gerrel took Tali by surprise. Even after she had returned home and calmed down, the idea that Gerrel of all people tried to take sexual advantage of her in a time of need made her feel disgusted. 

Of course… there was a chance that it was his way of testing her as he said. Perhaps he wanted to have something over her bad enough to make sure he could maintain her loyalty. But that was no proper way to proceed.

And yet, Tali kept wondering what the promised job of his could be. Of course, nothing would be worth cheating on Shepard, but…  _ What if I could actually make a difference? _ After all, she had done far worse in her time than touching… that. If that was all it took, wouldn’t it be worth it? Perhaps Gerrel would tell her to stop as soon as he saw her determination. Perhaps it was only a test. 

Tali decided to go back and apologize and see if anything could be worked out, but the guards barred her way from seeing the admiral. Only when she returned home did she get a call from him. 

“Have you had a change of heart, Tali’Zorah?”

“Admiral, I just wanted to speak to you for a bit.”

“You’ll get your chance tonight. I’ll pass by.” 

Pass by? He couldn't mean at her place, could he? Shepard would--

“I’ll see you then, Tali’Zorah.”

 

//

 

Shepard arrived, and Tali welcomed him as best she knew how, by making a splendid dinner and affirming her undying love. “I’m so happy to see you back,” she said.

“It’s good to be back.” He yawned and sat down at the table. “You’ve made a lot of food again. I don’t think I’ll be able to get up soon if I keep eating this way.” 

“Oh… About that. Gerrel might pass by here tonight. There’s… a matter to do with my father.” 

Shepard gave her a long look and nodded. “Is it serious?” 

“No, no, no, I sure hope not… Though you don’t have to be here. You can go to bed while I finish up and then send him on his way.” 

Shepard smiled and bit into a toasted piece of bread. “That’s a relief. I hate that guy.” 

_ I do as well _ , thought Tali, hoping she would not have to betray the love of her life tonight. 

She served on Shepard during dinner, then briefly took off her headgear to give him a kiss and sent him upstairs. She grabbed the dishes and moved about the kitchen aimlessly, just hoping Gerrel would be quiet when he arrived. 

The old Quarian rang only once and stood before the door with an escort of guards. They were left behind while he entered the living room and moved his eyes up and down. “Not a very interesting place.” 

Tali clicked her tongue quietly. _ He’s come here to judge me in my own house? _

Gerrel turned his attention to her. “So, Tali’Zorah. What did you wish to say to me?” 

“I thought we could discuss what you mentioned before.”

“What is there to discuss?”

“If you want to test my loyalty, there are other ways. I could--” 

“Quite frankly, I was giving you an opportunity to do it that wouldn’t make you feel humiliated. If you want the truth, girl, then I’ll tell you now: I mean to fuck you.” 

His directness left her reeling. What could she even say…

“I hope you did not waste my time again. There will be consequences to that.” 

“Wait, I…” 

“Do you wish to do it or not?” 

Tali gripped one of the chairs, feeling faint. “I just…”

Gerrel walked over and placed his hand on her head. “It’s quite all right. We all do what we must in moments of desperation. Be thankful that this will remain a private matter between us. No one will ever have to know. Not Shepard, nor your father.” 

Shepard? No, she couldn't do this… This was completely wrong… 

As the thoughts rushed through her head, Gerrel used the opportunity to remove her headgear by himself. Tali looked up towards him, vulnerable and alone, her full lips trembling as she thought of what he meant to do to her. His thumb went over them and entered her mouth. “Don’t worry,” he said calmly. “No one needs to know about this. Now, get on your knees.” 

Tali gulped down breathlessly and followed the pressure of his hand as it helped her down towards the floor. Gerrel worked his exosuit from the back and released the flap that covered his crotch. He lifted it up, and dangling before her eyes Tali could see his pulsing and veiny dick. 

“Go on,” he said. “Stroke it.” 

Tali brought her hands up and gripped it, thankful there was still a layer separating their bodies.  _ It’s no different than if you were touching some dead alien _ , she told herself. But as her hands started stroking his cock, his cock throbbed hard and full of life, springing forth so hard and so fast it nearly touched her face. 

Gerrel laughed darkly. “You sure are shy.” 

“Uhm…” 

There was no way to ignore the fact that she stroked another man’s cock. Worse, she did with Shepard sleeping upstairs to get a job she hadn’t even asked him about yet. But it needed to be done. And there was no turning back now…  _ I’m already doing it _ . Just a few more strokes and it would be all over. 

Gerrel took the cock in his hand and yanked her head back by the hair to look into her eyes. “My, you have such a pretty look to you, Tali’Zorah. I always wanted to fuck your sweet little ass, but my, my, I was not aware that your mouth was so fitting for a facefuck.”

Facefuck? No, he couldn't mean… 

Gerrel brought his dick down and slapped her lower face with it. Tali could feel it brushing against her nose and soft lips, so hot and thick that she nearly screamed as it hit her unexpectedly. She wanted to get up, but Gerrel held her down and slapped the head against her lips. “Don’t you want it?” he asked. “Open up, Tali’Zorah. It’s time to make your father proud.” 

This was so wrong and so gross… Tali cringed and looked away, struggling to find the strength to get away from his grasp. She could feel the head of his cock resting on top of her mouth, seeking an entry between her lips.

“Are you going to be so boring? Fine, then. I suppose you don’t want the job after all.” Gerrel took a step back and proceeded to dress himself.

_ What? No… No!  _ She had come so far. She did so much already. He already humiliated her; she couldn't throw that away without at least getting the job. “Wait…” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’ll…” The words were so hard to say. “I’ll do it.” 

This time she crawled over to him as he waited and took his cock once more in her hands.  _ Just pretend it’s Shepard _ , she told herself.  _ You can get through this _ . She brought the head to her mouth and slowly brought her dry tongue out to give it a lick, while Gerrel once more gripped her head and tried to thrust it inside. 

It managed to slip through, if only for a second, and immediately activated her gag reflex. Tali gagged and spit, unable to bear with a dick of that size rushing down her throat. 

“You aren’t very experienced, are you?” asked Gerrel condescendingly. “Well, no matter. I suppose I’ll have to make up for it somehow.” 

He yanked her up unceremoniously and ran his fingers down the obscene curves of her bubble butt. “So very nice,” he whispered. His hands forcefully undid her exosuit, peeling it off until she could feel the air pass over her exposed skin. 

She had never in her life been treated this way, by anyone. And now to be taken this way by her father’s old friend… Tali closed her eyes and blinked away the tears. It would be over soon. 

Gerrel smacked her ass hard and laughed joyously, then got behind her and covered her mouth as his fingers went down and started rubbing at her pussy roughly. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to getting fucked by a real man.” 

He dragged her out of the living room and into the kitchen, then placed her down on the counter. Tali shivered as her warm breasts and hardened nipples came into contact with the cool surface, but relented and let him do whatever he wanted, hoping it would go by faster and easier that way. 

Gerrel rubbed his cock against the lips of her pussy, whispering things she could barely hear, then pushed his cock inside with a single thrust of his hips, running his fingers down her spine as her entire body trembled in response. 

“That’s it, Tali’Zorah, that’s it… You’re going to be great at this soon enough.” 

He smacked her ass again, hard enough to leave markings on it that Tali already worried about hiding from Shepard. Then his fingers came down on her cheeks, kneading them hard as his cock rushed in and out of her pussy. 

Tali did her best to think of Shepard as the old man fucked her, but it wasn’t working… Shepard’s cock wasn’t so big and painful, and Shepard never fucked her this ruthlessly either. Thankfully she had gotten wet enough to allow Gerrel to do it; she wouldn’t have wanted the embarrassment of having to lube up for this… 

“God, your young pussy is so fucking good, girl,” he said, pulling her head backwards by the hair so he could look into her eyes. “You’re going to make a great whore.” 

_ Just finish up already! _ She wanted to scream at him, but instead she only nodded and went along with whatever he said. She could feel the rough cock pushing as deeply as it could into the depths of her pussy, rubbing against the most sensitive parts of her insides… Her body convulsed in response and her pussy dripped their combined juices, as Tali curled her toes and held fast to the counter for fear of screaming and waking Shepard.  

Gerrel moved slightly to the side and started to thrust from an angle, in a movement that hit a part of her Tali didn’t know existed and made her yelp uncontrollably. “Easy now,” said Gerrel, then covered up her mouth again. “You just take my cock and shut your mouth.” 

Tali was thankful to be controlled by him. She could no longer control herself… This felt so strange and yet… Not completely bad… 

He slapped her ass some more, clearly enjoying the pain and embarrassment that it caused her, then pistoned in and out of her sloppy pussy as her whole body fell apart from his touch and spasmed uncontrollably. 

_ I’m… I’m coming _ , Tali realized at last, with some horror. Another man had made her come. Not only that, but Gerrel did, in her own home… in the kitchen where she prepared Shepard’s beloved meals…

Even though she could barely feel herself at this point or the movements of her limbs, she could tell that Gerrel was moving her again. The old Quarian brought her up and lowered her on top of the table in the living room, then brought her back enough that her head was dangling upside down, with Tali staring up at his glistening and dripping cock. 

_ It’s so big… I took that?... All of it?... _

Gerrel massaged her face with his cock, and Tali could feel the throbbing veins as it went over her lips and cheeks. Her whole face was covered in her juices now, and she could taste them on the surface of his dick as she opened her mouth to give it a lick.

“Ahhh, I see you’re improving already,” said Gerrel. “Very good.” 

But before Tali could properly respond, he shoved the monster cock down her throat and held the rest of her body down. A burning sensation went up her throat as she gagged and sought to throw up, but the massive head blocked anything from getting through and only buried itself deeper down her throat, as his strong arms held the rest of her pinned against the table. 

“That’s right,” he said, “just take it down.” 

She wanted to breathe, but couldn't. Her vision was getting blurry and the whole room started spinning as if they were losing gravity. A moment later she could feel the cock exiting her throat, and coughed hard as her spit entered her nose. 

It came back in again, just as hard as before, though this time holding it down got easier. Gerrel repeated the process until Tali no longer even feared throwing up and had learned to draw her breath for when it went in and stuffed her tight little throat. 

“Fuck, that feels so good, Tali’Zorah. You’re an excellent girl.” 

Near the end, she could feel a tremor going through his cock. Gerrel immediately grabbed her and put her down on the ground, on her knees. He stroked his cock fast, and though his face was hidden by the headgear Tali knew that he was about to come. _ I… I made him come?  _ she thought, almost full of wonder. 

As the precum dripped from the engorged head, she closed in on it without any order from Gerrel, then kissed it and slowly took it her mouth. Gerrel moaned and his cock exploded, shooting out hot cum down her throat and inside her warm and wet mouth. He pulled it out quickly and let the final ropes of thick cum fly all over, hitting not only her face and breasts, but much of the living room as well. 

Tali could taste him in her mouth. It was not so bad…

Gerrel, clearly shook by the experience, put his flap back in place and took a few moments to straighten himself. Then, he looked down at her as she knelt before him, completely naked and dripping in his hot cum, her tongue coming out instinctually to lick the drops that landed on her lips. 

“You did well,” he said, and sounded serious. “I’ll contact you tomorrow about the details of the job. This stays between us, don’t worry. Until next time, Tali’Zorah.” 

 

//

 

In the morning, Tali got up as always to prepare breakfast for Shepard, though this was the first time in weeks that she felt genuinely exhausted. Gerrel did that to her. She still couldn't quite believe what had happened, but she was glad that it was over. And more importantly, his reaction at the end gave her the security that he wouldn’t be telling anyone about it. What surprised her the most was how… satisfied he seemed with her. _ I guess I am a good lay, huh? _

Shepard came down and got behind her as she finished breakfast, grinding his cock against her ass. “How did you sleep?” 

“Not bad… Clearly, you slept very well.” 

“I did.” He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, then took off her headgear to look into her eyes. “I love you, you know that? I appreciate all the stuff you do for me.” 

“Oh… T-Thank you, Shepard. Honey. I love you too.” 

He brought her against his chest and gave her a deep kiss, his tongue probing into her mouth as his cock throbbed against her pussy through the layers of clothing. A moment later Shepard pulled away, running his tongue through his own mouth.

Tali’s heart skipped a beat. Someone was stabbing her back with icy needles. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, you just taste different today.” 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know why…” 

“Don’t worry,” he said, coming in for another kiss, “it tastes great.” 

_ No, don’t say that… _ This was so awkward that she wanted to melt away. Even as his tongue entered her mouth for another deep kiss, she wanted to warn him:  _ You’re tasting Gerrel’s seed, my love _ .

 

//

 

Tali felt so guilty about everything that she didn’t even bother to call Gerrel. A part of her wished this was just a trick on his part. That way, he could get out of her life and they would never have to think about it again. _ It would just be a bad dream. You don’t have to feel guilty about a bad dream… _

But Gerrel called. Strangely, his tone seemed even more formal than when he had left the night before. “Tali’Zorah,” he said. “Good news. You’re starting your work today. I’m sending some clients your way. I expect you know what to do.”

“What? What do you mean? What are we selling them?”

The old Quarian chuckled softly. “Surely you understand by now, Tali’Zorah… We’re selling  _ you _ . At first I feared that your services would be subpar, but I was pleasantly surprised. I think, in fact, you’re quite apt for this position.”

A prostitute. He wanted her to be a prostitute? “You’re crazy if you think I’ll do this,” snapped Tali. “This was your job? This is what I… did  _ that _ for?” 

“Is keeping the population happy not an honorable task? Is finding funds to finance the war at any costs not enough to motivate you? If not, you’re free to pass this up. But as I said, I think you are… more than capable of performing in your duties. That is enough. I must go now. Be well, Tali’Zorah.” 

Tali was speechless. She stood there, wondering what to do.  _ I can’t possibly fuck for cash… _ The mere thought made her laugh out loud. _ I’m not a prostitute. This insane _ . 

It was not the promise of soothing anyone or of getting together the funds that still held her interest somewhat, but the notion of finding out for herself whether or not she was a good fuck or not. Somehow, she never thought of herself that way, and now the truth of it was on her mind. Shepard loved her, of course he would find her good enough. And Gerrel was clearly a deeply disturbed individual that wanted to do his friend’s daughter at any cost. 

_ Would a total stranger feel that way about me as well? _ There was no way she could sleep around with people to get a definitive answer to that.  _ That’s utterly crazy _ . 

But she already fucked Gerrel, and that was worse than doing a stranger. Much worse. 

_ What would one more time truly do?... _

I--

The doorbell rang. 

Tali looked towards the door, trembling in anticipation. 


End file.
